Happy Birthday Mr President
by richonnelove1
Summary: A/U. Rick Grimes is the US President, Michonne is his First Lady. This fic follows Rick as he thinks about his wife and their time together while he waits for her to return home. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hey Everyone, so this is my very first fic! I am currently working on a multi-fic but wanted to give a shot and see what people are interested in. It's smutty so if you aren't into that then I totally understand. Rick Grimes is the President and Michonne is his leading first lady. It's his birthday but his leading lady is nowhere in sight, with only his memories to get him through the day we take a journey to how they became the first family.

"Sir, everything is in order for tonight's dinner, the flowers have just been delivered, and the staff are beginning the final stages of the set-up" he hears his assistant state.

"And my wife? When is she due back home?" he asks a little bit perturbed as most know when the couple has been away from one another for more than a couple days. It's been two weeks.

The look on his assistance face answers the question that no one has wanted to answer. Being the President of the United States of America has many different advantages, one of which being able to foster a great deal of change. What he nor his wife, or their children realized was that it also comes with many disadvantages, one of which is having one of the most influential First Ladies in history. She takes on just as many if not more responsibilities than Rick does, but that's what happens when you come into office with a spectacular educational and social background.

Rick met the love of his life on his campaign trail for governor fifteen years ago. She came on as a suggestion of his campaign manager Andrea Harris…

"I'm telling you, Rick, you need her, she has the ability to take you all the way to the white house if that's something that you wanted". And boy was she right. Fifteen years later after two governor terms, here I am in the first year of my second term as President, and it's all because of her. I think about the day she walked into my campaign office and her smile alone knocked me back into my chair. From there our connection was fierce. She worked tirelessly with everyone to ensure that I, Richard James Grimes II continued my father's legacy in becoming the President. Soon she was no longer just a member of our team, but of my family. Eventually, the love of my life. I think back to those moments we shared in the early stages, she was laser-focused on getting me to the top of the political food chain, and after a while, I was laser-focused on getting her off.

I chuckle thinking back to one of our many different hot and steamy hidden escapades, one in particular that changed everything and has me currently pacing around the oval office waiting for my wife's return…

**15 years ago… **

"Oh fuck, Richard. Juste comme ça!" she moaned into my ear. She knows what speaking French does to me. "Baise moi plus fort Papa", she screeches, and I turn savage. I pound into her from behind, beating down that special spot, that I know has changed her life since we began our secret rendezvous almost a year ago.

"You like that baby, you want daddy to hit it harder? You want daddy to hit that spot again?" I state in between expended thrusts. She brings out a sexual dominance I didn't know I had, but I'm so glad I found with her. Our sex sessions range between ravaging fucking to passionate sensual lovemaking. Usually, we start one way in the evening and end in the opposite by the time the sun comes up. "I can't hear you, baby, you are gonna have to speak up!" I growl into her ear. It's going on 5 am and I have a town hall meeting I have to continue to prep for, seeing as to how we accomplished no actual campaign work tonight. I'm just about spent, and I have to make sure my love is taken care of before I send us both off into the land of blissful dreams. Taking my thumb, I find her bundle of nerves and flick as I continue to pound. Her legs begin to shake, and her walls clamp down on my hardened length and I know she's close. "Come on baby, give daddy one more, cum for me". And that does it, she drenches my cock with her essence that flows with the most beautifully sensual scream I have ever heard.

"OH MY…FUCKKKKKKK RICHARD!" she continues to moan as we ride out her orgasm together and in find my completion as well.

"Ohhhhh, YES. FUCK. FUCK. FUCKKKKK" I yell.

We collapse onto my hotel bed, with me still submerged into her love canal. I position us as me being the big spoon to her little. I know she's drifting off to sleep as I caress her exposed skin as our breathing continues to regulate. After our love sessions I try my best not to bother her in hopes that if she falls asleep fast enough, I won't wake up alone the next morning. Since we began, I have not been successful in that mission.

"I should head back to my room" she states in the tone that shows her exhaustion. I only hear it after we've made explosive love, or if our travel schedule along with her work schedule is wearing her down.

"You know you are welcome to stay with me tonight…and any other night. You don't ever have to leave…" I put it out there in a tone that shows vulnerability I didn't know I possessed.

"Rick…" she attempts to begin

"Nah, Chonne. When are we gonna stop this? I'm tired of holding out until everyone else on the campaign is sleeping, or we get a quiet moment in the office, or the bus, or the plane" I say with a knowing smirk, but quickly revert back to the seriousness I am trying to convey. "I know how I started this campaign but that's not how I want to finish it, I want you by my side. In public. For everyone to see. You are mine, and I am yours". I pull away from her to sit on the edge of the bed more upset than I intended to be.

It's a few more moments before I can feel her shift. Her hot nether lips are still moist from our romp. She reaches her arms around my waist and swings her legs, so her pussy lips are right behind my ass. "Rick, baby, you know this is the way it has to be for right now. You won your governorship as being the youngest, first bachelor candidate. The fact that you have gone through your political life successfully without any distractions is what appeal to people. It doesn't hurt that your female vote population is extremely high, and we both know why that is" she says as she lays her head on my back and continues to massage my toned abs in the front. She's always known how to calm me down no matter what the situation or circumstances. "Having a girlfriend at this stage of the game could tarnish everything you worked for, everything that we worked for. People have dedicated their lives to see you make it to Washington, we can't just throw that away because we are high off of one of our sprees…".

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare make what we have sound cheap" I respond moving completely from the bed to find my sweatpants, seeing as to how I'm not getting any more tonight, apparently. "How many times do I have to tell you that I love you? Huh? How many times do I have to tell you that none of this matter to me without you? When are you going to get it, accept it?" my back is completely turned to her now. I've never raised my voice to her, but the deeper we get into our relationship and the more in love with her I fall, the more she seems to push me away and it is frustrating to no end.

"Hey, you know that's not what I meant, so reel it back in, please. You also know I love you, and that's why I am willing to sacrifice my happiness for yours. I made a promise to your dad that I would ensure you made it to the White House, I won't break that promise. If that means my happiness comes second, third, fourth, hell even last to yours, then that's what I will do. You have worked your entire adult life for this, don't let your emotions and feelings for me kill what you've created. I can't have you resent me, I won't" she says exasperatedly that they are really having a fight at this late hour after they just completed one of the best lovemaking sessions they've had.

"What's the point of any of it Michonne if I can't share it with who I love? What am I supposed to do, win the nomination, win the election and spend the next 8 years of my life in absolute misery? Sneaking around with you? What kind of life is that baby?" I say no longer being able to stand away from her. "Can we make a deal counselor?" I ask.

She looks at me incredulously but nods in the affirmative.

"if I win the Democratic nomination, if I keep on this journey, allowing you to keep your promise to my father, and I continue his legacy, you marry me. You and I come out of the darkness, you let me put a ring on your finger, you take my name, and I put some babies in you, and we do this. We do this together." I state truly hoping she understands the severity of me walking away from all of this no matter the consequences if I can't have her.

"Rick…"

"You know this isn't how I will officially ask you to be my wife, but I want you to think about it and give it some serious thought. If you really love me, you'll think about it. That's all I ask."

"What if my answer is no?" she asks timidly. Honestly, I can't even think of that being a possibility, going through life knowing my one true love doesn't want to be with me because of a promise to a dead man (no offense to my father, but damn).

"I don't know, I don't know what life would be like without you Chonne, and I'm praying I don't have to find out." And with that, I walk into my en suite bathroom to shower. It's only a few moments later that I hear the all too familiar click of the front door closing.

**Present Day… **

I chuckle thinking about how hard it was to convince her, how I almost lost her that night. However, when the DNC came around, and they announced that I won the nomination for the electoral run, my world was turned upside down in multiple ways…

**DNC (Democratic National Convention) **

"You did it!" she exclaims as she jumps into my arms, completely disregarding that we are in a convention center surrounded by thousands of bystanders and millions of people watching the televised program. "I'm so proud of you" she whispers into my ear as I continue to hold her tight. Everyone has melted away and it's just me and my baby celebrating one of my greatest accomplishments. I hope my greatest accomplishment can be achieved tonight, and her initiating this public display of affection has me feeling that I am going to be lucky in more ways than one.

**Later that night… **

"You look sexy as fuck baby swallowing this dick!" I shout as she takes me all the way to the back of her throat. "Fuck, Chonne, baby you are gonna make me cum" I whimper.

"mhmmmm" she moans, and the vibrations take me to another level. As soon as we left my celebration, after avoiding all of the speculations, I escorted my love back to my room which I had decorated in rose petals and candles to set the mood. After once again pouring out my heart, my Michonne Anthony agreed to become Michonne Bridgette Anthony Grimes. Now one orgasm down, my baby is sucking the life out of her dick. Using her engagement hand to assist with pumping me to my second orgasm of the night.

"Fuck Chonne. Baby, you gotta get up here, I need to be inside you!" I state as I buck forward as she gags, if I'm getting a second orgasm, so is she.

She releases my length with a soundly 'pop' and stands to her feet. I enclose her naked form into my strong arms and ravish her lips in a searing kiss. I bend down to grab her thighs and hoist her up into my arms as her legs wrap around my waist. Not breaking out passionate kiss I lead us to the nearest wall, holding her against it as I enter into her sweet, hot center.

"Rick!" she screams as I impale her "Yes baby! Give me all my dick!" she moans

"Take it, love, take your dick, it's all for you," I say as I slam into her. Her whimpers mixed with moans along with the fact that I know I get to do this to her for the rest of our lives is turning me into a savage and my stroke game is on point.

"You like that baby. Do you like when daddy fucks you like a savage? Do you like when I beat down my pussy with your dick? Hmmm?" I state knowing how responsive her body is with my expletive language.

"Oui Richard, j'aime cela" when she begins to speak in French and calls me Richard instead of Rick, I know we are well on our way to a magical climax.

"Come on Chonne, I know you want to let it go, cum all over your dick baby. Let it go" I state as I rub her pearl with my index and middle finger, adding just the precise amount of pressure that sends her soaring to the heavens.

"RICHARD! HOLY FUCK!" she screams at a volume I've never heard before, but it does the job and I follow right behind her.

"YES BABY, FUCK!"

**Present Day… **

I notice that my assistant has stopped informing me of the rest of my dealings for the day and of the party that's supposed to take place to night and turning around I am instantly aware as to why. Bending down to my knees I brace myself as our 4-year old RJ comes barreling towards me, followed by his 2-year old sister Lillian being guided by my mother.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!"

"Here are my babies!" I say lifting my son up in my arms and tickling his stomach, as I live for his infectious giggle. Not one to be left out, my baby girl releases my mother's hand and stumbles towards me on her stubby legs wanting to be lifted up into my other arm and being that she is the epitome of her mother I can't deny her anything.

"Sorry son, they were getting restless waiting for you and you missed lunch, so we decided to come to give you a quick visit before their naps" my mother states

Michonne and I got married six months after our engagement, as neither one of us wanted to be on the campaign trail for the presidency without being man and wife. America has become much more progressive, but not enough for either of us being comfortable going into this journey as only an engaged mixed-race couple. She was pregnant by the time of my inauguration and RJ was here by my first State of the Union. Being the sexual deviants that we are and our newfound first family schedules keeping us apart more often than together, it came to no shock that 18 months later we found out we were pregnant with Lillian. Michonne never likes to be away from our children, and we don't like being apart from her, but once my mother moved into the white house after my re-election, she found more time to get back out and help the people. Georgia just experienced some tragic flooding off the coast and being our home state, she felt it necessary to go and assist with relief efforts, but she has never been away from us for more than a couple of days. With it being almost two and a half weeks now I'm ready to have them fuel up air force one to go reunite my baby with our babies and myself. She was due back early this morning, and I am always at the landing deck to greet her, but once I was told this morning that AF1 had not arrived and that she didn't call me directly to let me know why I've been in a mood all day. It also doesn't help that I can't reach her.

The first smile I'm sure any of my staff has seen on my face today is right now with my caramel skinned, blue-eyed, curly-haired babies in my arms.

"Daddy, we talked to mommy!" RJ squeals "she said we have to make sure that you have the bestest birthday ever!"

"She did, did she?" I respond trying to give him eye contact, but my little bit in my other arm keeps redirecting my face with her chubby hand in her direction just to giggle and push my face away to pull it back.

"Did mommy also happen to tell you when she'll be home?" I say more to myself rather than my kids, but of course, I've got the most precocious 4-year old on the planet who doesn't miss a beat.

"Nope!" he says with a giggle, as his father's misfortune is his favorite joke.

"She'll be home soon enough son, don't you worry. Maybe you should stop sulking around and focus on running the free world, I'm sure it will help the time to pass by quicker" my mother states as she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek "and Happy Birthday" she smirks as she lifts Lillian out of my arm. "Come on babies, we have to get a nap in before daddy's birthday party".

I lean into give me baby girl a final kiss on the head, as she has already started her decent into dreamland, and put my boy down on the ground following a raspberry blown into his chubby cheeks. "Alright babies, daddy loves you and I will see you all in the little bit, hopefully with mommy".

Soon I'm left to my own devices, counting down until I get a call that my baby has finally come home to me.

**Later that night…**

It's been an exhausting day. I'm sure if my wife was home or if I had at least heard from her it wouldn't have been half as tiring, but I made it through, and still no word from her. My birthday party which SHE wanted to throw me is in 2 hours. It's an early dinner party so that our kids could join us before bed time, then later into the evening the drinking and dancing are to begin. I had plans to eat my favorite flavor cake at the end of the night but doesn't look like that will be happening. I exhale a deep sigh as I stand in front of the door entering into the East Wing, needing to be prepared to go into full-on daddy mode to get my kids ready for the party. I open the door and it is eerily quiet.

"Ma?" I say as I start to undo my tie and jacket from the day placing them by the front door. Rounding the corning while rolling up my sleeves it's still too quiet to have a tyke and a toddler, "Ma, you here?" I shout just in case she is already starting to get the kids ready.

"Hey, son! I didn't hear you come in, I was running a bath for the babies before I wake them up from their afternoon nap".

"Oh, well let me come and help you," I say already beginning my trek down the hall

"NO!" she shouts as it startles both of us. "I mean, it's fine, you go on ahead and start to get ready, Gammy has got this," she says rushing past me.

"You sure?" I say still not understanding her sudden outburst. She never turns me down to help with my kids.

"Yeah, yeah, go on and get ready" and with that, she's disappeared.

I head into the opposite direction towards our bedroom. Once at the door I can smell a particular scent, a scent that regularly drives me wild "Vanilla Birchwood" I say to myself with a huge smile on my face. For those who don't know, 'Vanilla Birchwood' is the Richonne sexy time candle scent as it does the best job at masking our essence, opening the door to the master suite I am met with the best birthday surprise of my life. My wife.

Laid out in the middle of our king size bed in nothing holding a red velvet cupcake with a single candle burning and our 'fuck me' playlist going on in the background I am instantly turned into a weak man.

"Happy Birthday Mr. President," she says in a voice that is so melodic that Lianne La Havas currently playing in the background doesn't even compare.

"It is now" I state as I saunter towards her ensuring that I locked the door behind me. I now understand why I wasn't allowed to join my babies for bath time.

"Come blow out your candle, so I can blow you" she states as she rises to her knees so that we are eye level. I lean down not losing eye contact with those perfect honey brown eyes and blow a gentle breath to extinguish the flame. I then stick my tongue out to taste the succulent icing.

"Now, let's extinguish another flame, welcome home baby," I say as I hoist her into my arms, and we fall back into the mattress. A happy birthday indeed.


End file.
